


Ticklish

by GuardianBell



Category: Metroid Series, Super Smash Brothers, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 21:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2041182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianBell/pseuds/GuardianBell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zelda and Samus have a tickle fight that turns into sex. Not much more to it than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ticklish

Zelda tackled Samus onto the bed, but the bounty hunter's quick reflexes and muscles got the better of her, and Zelda was flipped over on her back rather quickly. They both assaulted eachother's sides with fingers, giggling and twisting and shouting. Zelda managed to wiggle out from underneath Samus as the bounty hunter grew weak from the laughter. She slipped her way up to the headboard, Crawling on all fours. Samus managed to wrap her arms around her legs, binding her and causing her to slip onto her stomache, giggling all the way.

The simple , long shirt Zelda was wearing as sleeping attire had slid up past her hips in the struggle. This wouldn't have been a notable detail for Samus, or it shouldn't have, but the Princess's curvy, shaply ass was actually kind of impressive. She didn't know if it was out of surprise, envy, or arousal, but it had distracted her long enough for Zelda to kick herself free and resume her scramble to the other end of the bed.

Oh, you're not getting away from me that easily. Samus thought as she charged forward, wrapping her arms around Zelda's midsection and pulling her backward. She landed on her back, Zelda above her.

Samus resumed her tickle assault, slipping her hands under Zelda's shirt to get a better vantage point. Zelda couldn't reach back and get at Samus from this vantage point, so she did the only thing she could; wiggle her way out of it.

Samus's focus on making Zelda laugh herself to death was shattered once, in her wiggling fit, Zelda grinded /hard/ against Samus's shorts covered crotch. She let out a small gasp, feeling her face warm up. The jolt of pleasure had thrown her thoughts off completely.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could have sworn she saw Zelda's lips curl into a smirk as she started moving even faster, periodically giving Samus's nether regions a hard grind. It would have been easy for her to escape at this point, but she just kept wiggling her hips as if she was still trapped.

"Two could play at that game." Samus decided as she resumed her tickling efforts, her hands wiggling their way slowly up Zelda's midsection. She finally made her way up to her chest, her concentration beginning to fade from Zelda's efforts on her nether reigon. She rubbed her fingers across Zelda's decently sized breasts, noticing her wiggling slowing down. Samus wasn't sure if she was crossing a line at that point, but she was far to hyper and far, far too aroused to care at that point.

Zelda finally forced her way out of the grab and turned to face Samus. Both of them noticed the other short of breath, red in the face, and really eager to finish what they had apparently started.

Zelda opened her mouth to say something, but Samus closed it with a kiss.

There was a mutual agreement then and there that they wouldn't be sleeping anytime soon.

Samus pinned Zelda down as soon as her shirt came off and wispered sensually into her ear: "Time for some payback".

A thigh jammed it's way between Zelda's legs, the friction already sending her on a pleasure high. Samus's left hand was occupied rubbing at Zelda's right breast, the other caressing her cheek. Samus was overwhelming her. She was spoiling her.

The thigh left it's place in Zelda's nether regions, but before she had any time to be disappointed, Zelda's hand slipped quickly and quietly inside her panties, rubbing away at her bare pussy. Zelda let out her loudest moan yet. She didn't even care if anyone else heard it at this point. They needed to know how amazing Samus was with her hands.

As Samus's assault continued, she slipped her free hand inside her shorts, matching the rhythm she had going with Zelda as best as she , not very used to these new sensations Samus had brought on her, came. Her voice silenced by another kiss from Samus. She pulled her hand free, licking her fingers free of Zelda's juices.

Samus looked over Zelda's collapsed form on the bed. Chest heaving. Face red and dotted with sweat. Panties stained from her recent orgasm. Her mouth hanging open, desperately clawing for air.

She slipped her hands through Zelda's panties, yanking them off her hips and sliding them down her legs. "You won't be needing these." She said. "They're...kind of a mess, anyway." She then looked Zelda in the eyes and leaned in close. "Don't look so tired yet Princess. You still have to get me off."

"Oh, I intend to. I basically owe it to you after that."

Samus couldn't help but blush at that comment.


End file.
